Raining Blood
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: The hero's of Soul Calibur and the Goddesses of Hyrule make a final stand against the new master of Soul Edge, Link. Dark Fiction, no pairing. Late Halloween fiction, better late then never. Not for anyone who hates reading SC character death. Edited.


**A/N:** Inspired by VADER's cover of Raining Blood, a SLAYER song. Halloween special, enjoy this horror and tragedy! I meant to get this out sooner, but it was difficult to write out. Not too mention writer's block was a pain. I guess this could be a second chance at a horror fiction on my part. For anyone still waiting on 'Dawn of Darkness' worry not, it shall be updated as soon as can be. But for now, it is currently on hold but not for long. Just have to clear up a few things before getting back on track.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Nothing but the blood-ridden Skies...

**Soul Calibur II**

**Raining Blood**

"Link...what has happened to you..." Cassandra whispered as she heard the news. Link had found Soul Edge, but something went wrong. He took the blade and has been rumored to have been massacring armies of entire kingdoms with it's power fused with his own.

Link was not corrupted by the sword, no he was consumed by the darkness in his heart. He was tired of fighting for people who just forgot his deeds, his sacrifices. Tired was he of shedding blood of others and himself only to be forgotten to the pages of history.

Sophitia placed a hand on her sister's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. They were all in Sophitia's home in Athens Greece.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered with a tear in her eye. Sophitia was practically Link's mother, she even tried to adopt him. Cassandra jerked away, tears in her eyes and a furious glare on her face.

"No! I won't believe he has fallen that far! It's impossible!" She yelled back, Siegfried who had been the one to inform the group of the treachery, stepped up.

"It is true Cassandra. I barely escaped with my life, Soul Edge has granted him more power than Nightmare ever had, most of it was fused with his own power, that Triforce he has." He explained. Taki, who had always ignored her emotions, just sat there as the news sunk in.

"Soul Edge must be controlling him." Taki stated, her voice above a whisper. The two had been through allot together and attached like brother and sister. Though both rarely spoke as it was.

"No it isn't. He has been in-command. Soul Edge, for once, is the slave and the wielder is the Master." Siegfried explained.

Ivy shook with rage.

"This is folly!" She roared. Everyone gave her their attention.

"This is Link we're talking about, damn it! He would never think of doing something so extreme! Why would he go about with Soul Edge? It just doesn't make any sense! He's way too damn innocent for his own good as it is, how could this be true?" she yelled.

"We may be able to explain that..." A soft voice said. Out of nowhere, three beautiful young woman appeared side by side. One was adorned in a red baggy pants with a flame-like design and a red sleeveless top, she had Volcanic red eyes filled with power and strength; and fiery red hair, as well as red elegant armor covering her chest and knees. The second was adorned in a blue gown, her ocean blue eyes held wisdom beyond comprehension and life; and her icy blue hair flowed freely behind her like a waterfall. The third who seemed the youngest, had a green tunic like vest on, emerald green eyes of mischief and courage, and forest green hair put in two buns. On her right side was a short sword in a sheath and her left was a pouch similar too Link's.

"Who are you?" Sophitia asked, Taki eased for her blades, Ivy was ready to kill them had it not been for Siegfried shaking his head slightly. Cassandra was being restrained by Kilik and Xianguah before she did something she may regret.

"We are the ones who Link had served his entire life. We are the goddesses of Hyrule. The world Link hails from..." The blue haired maiden answered.

"I still don't get how our Link would fall this far. Where did we go wrong?" the fiery red clad one asked hotly. The green maiden kept her eyes on the ground, sadness filled her like a curse.

"He was my champion...He still has my Triforce piece. I am connected to him, yet I don't know anything!" The green one said with a panicked tone.

"Farore, Link's betrayal is not your fault." The blue haired one assured gently.

"It is too Nayru! I should have been more attached to him..." Farore said, sounding depressed.

"Din, how much power has he gained?" Nayru asked the fiery hot-headed goddess. Din sighed and focused on Link's aura.

"...Stronger, far stronger than the Fierce Deity and Ganondorf put together..." She said quietly not believing this. The other warriors just sat and listened.

"I believe that Link has lost an internal battle within himself. For years he was ridden in sadness, yet I took no notice. All our previous champions had gone through the same thing and recovered..." Nayru stated, talking to the group she stood before.

"Did they ever face an evil like Soul Edge?" Taki asked angrily as she barely restrained herself from cutting the goddesses into shreds.

"Fortunately, no. Unfortunately, I did not consider that Soul Edge would give Link's dark side enough energy to claim control. His inner demon now rules his body." Nayru explained. Sophitia perked up at his, the wheels in her head beginning to turn.

"Does this mean he can be saved?" She asked. Din, Nayru, and Farore exchanged pained glances.

"Sorry, but the Link you know is long gone. He died the day he lost to his darkness." Din explained.

Sophitia had to leave, she couldn't take it anymore. Rothion followed close on her tail.

"What's worse is that he went back to Hyrule and destroyed everything...He claimed the Triforce of Wisdom from the dead princess he once cared and stood by. Then he went to the Dark World and captured the Triforce of Power and consumed Ganondorf his arch nemesis. Now he has enough power to plunge entire realms into darkness...Personally, I would have preferred if Ganon kept the Triforce of Power." Din added. Sophitia had walked back in as Din was explaining.

The shocked jaws of every member of the group had dropped after hearing this, not at the last comment which Din whispered to herself. Sophitia was struggling to control her sorrow. Cassandra shook even more. Taki stood and left the room, heading for the stables.

Ivy stood there, too shocked to move. Link loved his home world more then anything else that she knew of. For him to cast it to flames and plunge it to apocalypse is something that shocked the cold dominatrix to her core. It would have taken a lot of power to do a task such as that alone, a lot of power not even Nightmare possessed in his wildest dreams.

"The once green fields of Hyrule have become desolate wastelands. The water ways and lakes have dried, the oceans drained by the chaos Link has unleashed. The forest's burn in the flames of hell. Creatures of the underworld roam the once lively streets of Castle Town. What was left of humanity was enslaved and locked away in looming fortresses built by the once happy people of Hyrule. Undead minions of the night walk around freely, demons of the blackest essence keep the conquest Link has begun and the fires of his malice spreading throughout the Hylian Realm. Hyrule is lost, the last remnants of any resistance foolish enough to challenge him were decimated quickly and mercilessly." Nayru added.

"It rains blood everyday there...Lives are lost daily...It has become another Dark World, the sun never shines..." Farore whispered.

"We have to stop him!" Xianguah shouted after awhile. The three goddesses nodded to her and Ivy did as well. Kilik remained silent and Taki, Sophitia shared looks.

"That's why we're here, kid. You guys wont be enough, we'll have to help if this world is to remain free of that iron fist of his. We tried to get your gods to help, but they said they could not intervene. They wouldn't say why either." Din stated. Nayru rolled her eyes.

'_A little something called destiny ring any bells?_' She thought to herself irritatedly.

***Wolfkrone Kingdom – Fields of Wolfkrone***

In the middle of the fields of Wolfkrone, a lone figure stood. In their hands they held a massive demonic blade pulsing with red energy. The figure had blond hair, blue eyes, a green tunic, a green hat, brown gloves and boots, and a large red cape billowing behind him.

Their green tunic was stained in blood, the man's face was dark and menacing, yet still and handsome. Guarding their shoulders was a metal shoulder guard connected to each other via a clip, it was black and on each shoulder a large red spike pointed to the sky.

His boots were guarded by black metal plates that also protected his knees. His breast plate held a design of demonic wings in red, as well as other mysterious markings of the same color. His gauntlets were lined with spikes along the back side, in-case anyone were foolish enough to approach him when he was unarmed.

The sky surrounding Link, the former hero of Hyrule, was dark and red. Purple lightning shot here and there every now and then. Link's eyes were closed, and he was not moving.

On the other side of the field, under a clear blue sky, the princess of Wolkrone stood ahead of her army. She was clad in gray armor, armed with a lance with the Wolfkronian banner, in her other hand she held a short razor sharp sword. Guarding her head was a helmet shaped like a wolf's head, under that she had fiery red hair, and her eyes were a brownish red color.

Princess Hilde stood with the warriors of Soul Calibur and the Goddesses of Hyrule.

The army was quiet as they stared at the lone, silent figure of the once benevolent spirit. Lightning coursed the skies again. Black clouds began to form and move to over shadow the warriors.

A droplet hit Cassandra on her head, she gave a slight 'eh' in surprise. She touched the spot where the droplet hit her, and to her horror, realized what it was.

Blood.

She looked to the sky to see it slowly become redder by the second. It was about to rain.

"It is almost time. The final battle that will determine your world's fate will begin soon. Best of luck to us all." Nayru stated, some of the group nodded, the others remained still, watching Link for any sign of movement.

"I think I see something moving...!" Hilde stated.

A small orb of red flowed around Link from up to down in a slanted motion encircling him. Soon, more appeared and joined the other. As they orbs began to emit an aura, Link began to breath it in. He breathed it all in until his lungs were filled to their fullest. His eyes suddenly shot open and he roared long and loud.

"Rise!" He roared the command out. Making a lifting motion with his hands that stopped half-way. The ground surrounding him exploded and dropped a foot deep, kicking up dust and dirt, cracking the landscape. The rotting bodies of many fallen warriors now undead; knights wearing dark armor wielding massive swords or maces; skeletons with armor, swords, and shields; red armored knights wielding massive axes; creatures with the heads of pigs and long spears with jagged blades; and warrior women with unusually long teeth in dark red armor holding swords rose from the earth in a mix of disciplined lines and unordered rows.

"Trapped in purgatory, a lifeless object alive! Awaiting reprisal, death shall be their acquisition...Sky is turning red! Return to power draws near, fall unto me the sky's crimson tears, abolish the will made of light!" Link roared in chant, his voice deep and demonic, nothing like it used to be.

The storm finally let all that it had to give fall. Crimson tears of the forsaken stained the earth. Link relished in this, enjoying every drop that beat against his mighty form. He held Soul Edge behind him slanted, as he held out his right hand to feel the blood-ridden rain.

"Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past! Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping from **ABOVE!**" He cried out.

His eyes were closed, and even Soul Edge seemed to be filled with fear. The Vampire-like Knight's were drinking every drop that landed on their elegant and pale faces. Link began to give a low growl, before his roaring voice erupted into the now darkened day.

"**Rrrrgh**, **RAINING BLOOOOOD!** **From the lacerated sky! Bleeding its horror! Creating my structure, for now I shall reign in blood!**" He shouted with all his being causing the earth to shake violently. His eyes flared red in malevolent power, shining forth against the sky tauntingly. The Vampire's began to laugh manically beside him. The undead screamed in a cheer while raising their rotten hands towards the sky as the blood rain continued to pour. The dark armored knights were clanging their swords and maces against their shields. The pig-like creatures were stomping the ground with the butts of their spears and roaring along side him.

"Kill them all! Leave nothing alive!" He roared his order. With a mad yell, the demonic army launched forward and engaged the Wolfkronian forces. As he watched his legions tear at Hilde's forces mercilessly, he looked slowly towards the hill where he felt familiar presences gazing at him. Grinning, he turned to face them fully.

Link walked calmly over to the awaiting group of fighters who watched him with mixed expressions. Some held looks of hate, others look of worry and shock. Link chuckled darkly.

"What is the matter? Didn't expect to see me controlling what we once sought to destroy?" He asked sarcastically.

"We wont let you continue this Link. You serve us, lay down that sword and undo this evil!" Nayru commanded. Link glared at her.

"I have served you three for too long! I was never acknowledged, no. I was forgotten, all the sacrifices I made for you. The blood I spilled including my own, the pain I endured. And for what? To be casted aside! I no longer harbor any allegiance to you. And it would be wise of you to give me your loyalty." He warned darkly. His eyes were filled with malice beyond Ganondorf's standards.

"Link! This is madness! You must stop!" Sophitia shouted. Link looked at her with a dark expression.

"Madness is power for those who know how to use it..." he stated. Taki stepped up with a determined face.

"Link, stand down now or we will kill you." She warned. In response, Link gave a laugh. A mad, malice filled, bone-chilling laugh.

"Don't you see? I have already won!" he roared and attacked. Taki threw a few shurikan at him which he deflected easily. Ivy shot Valentine at Link only to have him grab it with a malicious grin and yank her over his head. Ivy flew far, landing in the growing mass of the undead who immediately pounced on her.

The group's horror was soon turned to rage as they all attacked.

Link laughed the entire time they fought him. No one could land a blow on him. Cassandra and Sophitia didn't want to kill him, they just stood there and watched. They turned away from the sight. For the moment, they watched as Link's minion's slaughtered Hilde's forces, they dropped like flies. The Vampire Knights were vicious, the powerful blows of the Darknuts and Iron Knuckles sent several soldiers flying at once. The screams of the ReDeads sent endless waves of fear into the soldiers souls as the glaring undead consumed them, blood and flesh. The Moblins sometime impaled several of the much smaller warriors. Stalfos outmatched every swordsmen of Hilde's forces with ease.

The sister turned their attention away from the battling tides back to their friends. The sight that greeted them paralyzed them on the spot, they could not look away again.

One by one, the warriors of Soul Calibur fell, Xianguah was cleaved in two by the Master Sword which could not repel Link, he was just too powerful. Kilik was decapitated by a swing from Soul Edge, his blood added to that of the sky. The slick ground made it extremely difficult to battle the evil overlord. He continued to laugh maniacally as they became more desperate by the minute. The goddesses began to focus their power against him while the group did their best to defend them.

On the field, the Wolfkronian forces were loosing ground fast. Under the command of the Vampires, Link's forces were effectively decimating the opposition. With the ReDeads feasting on the flesh of the unfortunate soldiers, turning a few into them at the same time before they could die; The Darknuts, Moblins, and Iron Knuckles using their massive weapons to cleave through the Wolfkronian defenses easily. And the Vampires drinking the blood of the unlucky warriors. One of them had managed to overwhelm Hilde herself, ending the princess' reign.

Link managed to grab a hold of Taki and throw her into Siegfried, sending both to the red ground. Link pounced over them and brought Soul Edge down. Taki rolled out of the way quickly, but Siegfried was not so lucky. His armor weighed him down and the blood-ridden ground didn't help him either.

Siegfried's eye's widened as he felt an immense pain in his chest, he looked up and saw Soul Edge sticking into his torso, right through his back. Link grinned maliciously as he tore the blade free in time to block Taki's counter attack. Siegfried's eyes grew heavy, the evil energy that radiated from Link sucked his life force from him quickly.

A quick slash to the side, feigning a strike, and Taki was wide opened. Link was far more quicker than he ever had been. Roaring in triumph, he plunged Soul Edge through her stomach and swung the blade, sending her flying towards the goddesses.

"Okay, that's it! I have had enough of this! You are going down Link!" Din shouted, power pulsing from her form and a sword appeared in her hand. She charged at Link who smirked.

"I shall de-throne you, Oh great Goddess of Power! This world, like Hyrule, is **LOST**!" Link yelled as he easily pushed Din back, his voice sounding as if it came from several directions at once. Nayru and Farore added more of their power as much as they could to give Din aid.

The two fought furiously, Din having lasted longer than the others as she desperately tried to bring Link's defenses down. She tried shooting him with magic, but he either absorbed it or dodged it. No matter how strong it was or weak, he simply consumed her power.

A small gap in her defense gave Link the opportunity he wanted. He managed to give her a deep gash across the stomach.

Din took a step back, holding her stomach, before looking up at Link who licked the blood on his lips. She felt disgusted by this display. Before she could move, Link was upon her and Soul Edge was piercing her heart. She fell back.

"No!" the other three shouted in shock.

"I already told you all! I have won! I hold more power then you three put together! And now I will make you pay for all you put me through. **Your time slips away...**" Link said venomously.

Farore, with tears in her eyes, materialized a bow within her hand and shot a light arrow at the Dark Master of Soul Edge. Link easily caught it in his right palm and snapped it in two. Nayru summoned lighting and began bombarding the approaching ex-hero with mother nature's deadliest force.

Link quickly drew the Master Sword in his right hand and used it to absorb Nayru's holy energy. Decaying hands shot out from the ground and grabbed the remaining two before they could move. The hands were white with splotches of blood.

The hands of the Dead.

The DeadHand suddenly appeared from behind the two. More hands erupted from the ground and further immobilized Nayru and Farore. The two struggled furiously to break free, but to no avail. The claws of the hands sunk into their divine skin, causing blood to seep through.

Before they could invoke their power over this unholy creature, red energy hit them like a tidal wave. It sent waves of pain into their forms. Their screams of anguish amused Link in a sickening way. Images of the two being tortured in unspeakable ways before him on his dark throne within his black castle on Hyrule excited him. The thought of their blood flowing within his throne room, as well as their screams of pain echoing throughout the lands were delightful music to his ears.

"Have fun. But make sure they live. If they die, you'll replace them." Link spoke to the DeadHand who nodded in fear of his orders. It opened it's jaws wide and bit Nayru's neck. She gave even more screams as Link just watched with a satisfied smile. Farore could not believe this, her champion was killing her sisters and she would be next.

"Take them to my throne room. They are powerless now, so they should not be any trouble." He commanded with a careless tone. Slowly, the two goddesses were dragged underground, away from the battle field, where one of Link's vampire generals were waiting.

Link turned his burning red eyes on the last of his former friends. Sophitia and Cassandra stood in utter terror. Link's swords were dripping blood. His heavy footsteps splashed up the red liquid that covered the ground in puddles. The thick material further stained his outfit and armor.

"Do ye yield already? Hehehehahaha, I haven't even raised my sword against you two yet. I expected more from you both." he taunted harshly. Sophitia's tear-ridden eyes locked on his with fury.

"Look at what you have done! Link, I know you can hear me, stop this before it's too late!" She shouted at him. Link laughed darkly.

"It is already too late...I can see you two aren't going to take my offer. So be it, you have chosen death. Then death shall be your destiny!" He proclaimed as he took another step forward and swung. Sophitia brought her shield up in time to save her head from being cleaved off her shoulders. The force of the swing was enough to send Sophitia flying back. Cassandra gave a mad shout and attacked in rage.

"Yes! Use that power! Let it flow through you, let it give you the will to fight! Kill me!" Link instructed with a sick grin.

She did not hear him. Instead she continued to bombard him blindly while he simply dodged and deflected her attacks. Sophitia held her arm in agony. It was bruised and throbbing, she screamed as the pain increased after she touched it. She looked up and watched as Cassandra continued to assault Link with unsuccessful blows. She suddenly felt a presence behind her, and sure enough the armored hand of one of Link's vampire generals wrapped around her throat tightly and a blood-ridden blade was thrust into her side. As her neck leaned to the side, the last bit of feeling she felt was teeth sinking thirstily into her neck.

Cassandra heard Sophitia's cry, the sound of her sister's voice was enough to snap her from her rage. She quickly jumped back and turned to her sister. She felt her heart stop as she saw the Vampire suck Sophitia's blood. Before her rage could return however, a white blade emitting holy energy erupted from her stomach.

Cassandra's eyes widened in pain and surprise as she dropped her weapons. She took one last shaking breath as tears fell from her eyes. The body of Link pressed against her back, his breath tickled her skin.

"You should have taken my offer when you had the chance, but now you will die with the rest of them." Link whispered into her ears.

"Why...Link...Why...?" she whispered back. Link chuckled quietly before responding.

"You already know why. Now join your sister in hell." he commanded as he ripped the Master Sword free. Cassandra Alexandra, sister of Sophitia Alexandra, fell to the blood soaked ground, her eyes lifeless.

Link grinned as he saw Sophitia's eyes dim away as well. The last remnants of his previous life had been wiped away. The world was his for the taking. No one will stand in his way again, not with his armies of darkness behind him, and the sword of souls in front of him, and the power of the gods pulsing within his spirit. He was unstoppable now. Link threw his head back and gave another laugh that shook the foundations of the gods' thrones.

The world, and other realms, slowly slipped to darkness.

**A/N:** I hope this was good and scary. I know it's late, but I pray it's written like it should be. If it seems rushed, then I would agree with you. It honestly feels that way with me. But if I wait any longer it may have to be posted by Christmas and a horror story out at Christmas time would be just plain weird.

Please review and tell me how I did. Good day.


End file.
